


Do me a favor?

by Se_d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Smut, Would it even be considered a plot, bored!Louis, boys night, embarrassed!Liam, lilo, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Se_d/pseuds/Se_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis convinces Liam to go home early with a few well worded texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do me a favor?

**Author's Note:**

> smut? I think so. Only the second time I've posted on here and the first time didn't do as great as I'd hoped. So maybe some smut will work out better? Enjoy.(:

Louis was bored. He felt bad but he couldn't help it. It was pretty rare everyone had the same night off so when it did happen Louis and his four best mates would get together for video games, food, and beer...a "boys night" of sorts. This time it was Harry's turn to host and him and Niall were dueling one another on Mario Karts while Liam and Zayn sat off to the side talking. Every now and then Liam would look up and smile at him, silently asking if he was alright to which Louis would nod. Louis knew he was being ridiculous, he rarely got to see Zayn and Harry due to work, and sure he saw Niall all the time at the Ice Cream shop where they worked but that's not the same as just hanging out. Liam though, he sees Liam everyday, probably due to the fact that they are dating and share a flat, and even though he sees Liam everyday he's the only person Louis wants to see right now.  
Louis would feel bad if he just up and left with Liam in tow so he had to come up with a plan. He sat on the couch a while longer thinking and eventually he got an idea. With a smirk on his face he picked up his phone and texted Liam.  
Louis: baaaabe! i'm bored. can we go home? please. ):  
He watched as Liam grabbed his phone out of his pocket, Louis had no clue how he managed to get those jeans on let alone get his phone in the pocket...they were so tight. Liam read his text and looked up at the sandy haired boy.  
Liam: lou we nevr get to see the guys jus wait a bit longer an we'll go k  
Louis gave Liam a chance to give up easily but it turns out he'll have to play dirty if he wants to get his way tonight.  
Louis: fine. can you do me a favor though?  
Liam: sure baby wut do you need  
Louis: i want you to picture me.  
Louis smirked inwardly as he saw the look of confusion on Liam's face.  
Liam: ???  
Louis: picture me sliding down between your legs...  
Liam cheeks instantly turned red and he cleared his throat while reassuring a questioning Zayn that everything was fine.  
Liam: no lou  
Louis: getting on my knees for you, can you picture that Li?  
Instead of giving Liam a chance to reply he quickly sent his next text and watched for his reaction.  
Louis: taking your throbbing cock in my hands and licking a stripe up the underside of it, just how you like it.  
He could be wrong but he swore he heard a quiet whimper come from Liam's direction. Liam looked at him with pleading eyes begging him to stop but Louis wouldn't give in that easily. Louis noticed Liam reach down and readjust himself through his jeans and decided now was his chance. "You feeling alright Li?" Louis' voice sounded genuinely concerned but when Liam looked up at him he raised a challenging eyebrow towards his flustered boyfriend. Liam quickly cleared his throat as he starred at Louis in disbelief.  
"Erm, I'm actually not feeling so well." Louis was glad to hear Liam had changed his mind about heading home early.  
"Really? Maybe we should get you home and in bed." Louis winked at him as he finished his sentence which caused Liam to turn even more red. Niall paused the game and looked back at Liam and started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Harry questioned, "Li's sick and you just laugh?"  
"No," Niall had to stop and try and catch his breath before continuing, "look at him Haz. Just look at him." Everyone looked at Liam for a second, Louis had to stop himself from laughing because how could someone possibly turn that red! A minute passed and something must have clicked for Harry because soon he was on the floor cackling with Niall. Zayn looked around obviously confused,  
"I don't get it. What's so funny you guys?" Harry quit laughing long enough to explain the situation to the older lad.  
"Li's not sick you twit, from what I can see," Harry waggled his eyebrows at the brown eyed boy. "he's not sick he's just horny. Or maybe the bulge he's sporting is just very misleading." As soon as the words were out everyone but Liam burst out laughing. Louis stood up and walked over to a mortified Liam and grabbed his hand dragging him towards the front door.  
"Night boys!" Louis called over his shoulder with a wink.

\--------  
"That was so embarrassing." Louis had hoped Liam would have enough time on the drive home to get over it but obviously he was wrong.  
"It's fine babe," Louis laughed, "it's really not a big deal. Not like we haven't been in worse situations." Liam finally looked at his boyfriend sighing in defeat,  
"I guess you're right."  
"See? Now why don't we go and continue our earlier conversation in the bedroom." Louis walked away from Liam with a slight shimmy of his hips as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it at the boy.  
Within seconds Liam was there pressed up against Louis and mouthing at his neck. The boys kissed for a long while before Louis pushed the taller of the two down onto the bed and crawled between his legs. "You look so good in these jeans Li. So good. How about I get you out of them and make good on my word though?" It took Liam a second but he quickly remembered Louis' earlier texts and nodded his head. "Good." Louis had Liam's jeans and pants off in no time, not wanting to wait another second. He eagerly wrapped his small hand around Liam's throbbing member and began to slowly stroke him, running his thumb over the slit before moving his hand back down. He wanted to drag this out and take his time but he couldn't hold off any longer as he leaned down took Liam's dick in his mouth. The boy above him gasped in surprise and quickly buried his hands in Louis silky hair, pulling lightly and causing the older lad to moan around his dick. Louis only had half of Liam's cock in his mouth while working the rest with his hand.  
"P-please Lou, just please-" just then he was cut off by Louis lowering his mouth further, he went down until he could feel Liam hitting the back of his throat causing him to moan around Liam's hard cock. He felt Liam's thighs shake as his orgasm neared, "Lou, Lou I'm so close. So good baby, feels so good." Louis loved when Li praised him so as reward he sucked a little harder hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down faster. Liam looked down right as Louis looked up through his impossibly long lashes, the sight in front of him, swollen red lips wrapped tight around his cock and Louis groping himself through his jeans clearly enjoying this as much as Liam. That was it and then Liam was coming, tightening his hands in Louis hair and shooting his load while watching Louis take everything Liam gave him.  
Louis pulled off with an obscene smile on his spit covered lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while standing up. He began walking towards the bathroom and unbuttoning his jeans, "Hey, boo?"  
"Mmm?" Louis laughed at his boyfriend and peeked his head out from the bathroom door,  
"When you're done recovering you can repay me...I'll be in the shower." with that Liam was up off the bed and sprinting towards the sound of Louis' laughter and running water.


End file.
